Textbook Fun
by TrvrTnt7
Summary: Grimmjaw comes to visit Ichigo when he is doing his homework. Too bad Grimmjaw doesn’t want to study. GrimmXIchiR&R Rated M for the obvious reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Textbook fun **

By TrvrTnt7

Grimmjaw comes to visit Ichigo when he is doing his homework. Too bad Grimmjaw doesn't want to study. (GrimmXIchi)

---

It was a quiet afternoon for once. Ichigo got home from school and started doing his homework figuring if he got it done now then he could rest for the rest of the day. However that seemed to not be the case usually. It was either:

"Ichi ni! Help me with my homework will ya!?" or, "Ichigo! Your beloved father would like to have you help him with the groceries!" It was always like that. But for once it seemed as if he had time to just sit back and relax. His father had taken Karin and Yuzu to the movies for the night and then have dinner at a restaurant so he had the house all to himself for about 5 hours. He took out his text book and started reading about world history, his not so favorite subject. Sighing Ichigo went down stairs to grab some water, coming back up to find his textbook missing.

"The hell?" Ichigo said as he looked around for the textbook. He opened the closet door and- "GAAAAHH!!!!"

As Ichigo fell to the floor in utter shock Grimmjaw started cracking up upon seeing the look on the substitute shinigami's face: Scared and confused. Mostly confused.

"What...What the fuck are you doing in my closet!?" Ichigo screamed, standing up immediately.

"Well I was bored walking around the town so I thought I would come over and see what you were doing." Grimmjaw stated as he stumbled out of the closet, handing the textbook to Ichigo. "Nice welcoming by the way shinigami." Rolling his eyes Ichigo walked over to his desk and started reading again.

"I've got homework to do Grimmjaw. I don't have time to kick your ass."

"Hah! You wouldn't even if ya did have time!" Grimmjaw said, knowing how to push Ichigo's buttons.

"Bastard you know I could!" Ichigo roared as he stood up facing Grimmjaw with anger in his eyes.

"Oh yea shinigami!? PROVE IT!" Grimmjaw said earning an unexpected punch in the face.

"LATER! I have homework to do!" Ichigo screamed. Grimmjaw pushed past the boy and grabbed the book ripping it into pieces. Ichigo gasped in horror.

"THAT SHIT COSTS 85 BUCKS YA DIP SHIT!!!"

"Well now you don't have any homework so problem solved!"

Ichigo twitched. His father is going to make him work off that debt. Ichigo glared at the smirking espada. "Cant you go bother someone else!?" Ichigo yelled in a very agitated tone.

"Nope. Sorry but you're to fun to tease." Grimmjaw said as he patted Ichigo on the head. Ichigo frowned and thought about how unlucky his life is. He decided to give in and sat on the bed. "So what do you want to do? Fight? Argue at each other until we end up fighting?"

"Well now that I think about it how about we do something else." Grimmjaw said as he sat down next to Ichigo.

"Ok what?" Ichigo said as he sighed of boredom.

Grimmjaw grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and pushed him down to the bed, climbing on top of him with a smug look on his face. Ichigo's eyes widened as Grimmjaw roughly kissed him, groaning as he felt a wandering hand slide under his top. Grimmjaw smirked at the sudden sound that had come from Ichigo's mouth. He didn't think that Ichigo was the vocal type but he wouldn't mind if he was. Actually he would love it if he was. Running his fingers over Ichigo's left nipple he pinched it and waited to hear an arousing sound from his strawberry. Ichigo stifled a moan making Grimmjaw chuckle.

"Stop it you pervert!" Ichigo finally managed to say in between pants. Grimmjaw knew that Ichigo was getting exited. Hell he could feel it! "Sorry Ichi." Grimmjaw cackled.

"SINCE WHEN CAN YOU CALL ME- AHH!" Ichigo Moaned loudly as Grimmjaw bit on one of his nipples, sucking it lightly. Oh how the espada loved hearing the boys voice like that. He could feel the heat running down to his cock, begging for release.

"Ngh...Grimmjaw..." Ichigo breathed out as he arched up off the bed. This was a surprise for Grimmjaw. Had the strawberry given up so easily? Grimmjaw captured Ichigo in a kiss and slowly slid his tongue inside earning another long moan from Ichigo. Grimmjaw waited for the substitute shinigami to bite down on his tongue in protest but found Ichigo wrestling with his own tongue for dominance. Grimmjaw of course wouldn't let his win the battle due to his pride.

Hands tangled in blue locks as the kiss was more passionate than it has ever been. Ichigo had lost himself in hot moment. He no longer cared if Grimmjaw was kissing him and caressing him, he just wanted it to keep going. However when he felt a hand slowly slip under his pants he hesitated.

Feeling Ichigo's discomfort Grimmjaw looked up at him and stroked his cheek. "You ok Ichi?"

"I've never done this before..." Ichigo said softly as he turned his head away in embarrassment. Grimmjaw thought that was so cute.

"Tell ya what. If you don't feel comfortable I'll stop ok?" Grimmjaw said as he kissed Ichigo's forehead to comfort him. Usually he wouldn't really care if the person he was fucking didn't want to keep going. But for Ichigo he didn't want to loose him. (Not to mention it was his first time)

Ichigo thought about it for a moment and looked towards his desk.

"...Homework..."

"HELL ICHI GIVE UP ON THAT!" Grimmjaw growled at hearing the boy's retarded response.

"YA WANT ME TO FAIL IN LIFE!?" Ichigo screamed at him.

"Well personally I don't give a shit. As long as I get to have you I'm fine." Grimmjaw stated with a smirk.

Ichigo pouted which he usually never does. To Grimmjaw this was a new face he had never seen Ichigo make. He chuckled.

"What's so funny!?"

"Your expression Ichi. I've never seen that before." Grimmjaw said as he ruffled the boys hair. He wanted to get back on Ichigo's good side. If he didn't he would have to fix something by himself.

Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned into Grimmjaw's hand. Ichigo didn't know that he was becoming too comfortable with the enemy. But he didn't really mind that much anymore. He felt comfortable enough with him to know that he wasn't going to kill him in his sleep.

"I thought you hated me Grimm." Ichigo said as he looked back up at Grimmjaw who was still sitting on top of him.

"Wow that's the first time you've called me that!" Grimmjaw smiled. Ichigo blushed.

"Ichigo...I kinda have a problem here." Grimmjaw said as he pointed to the said problem. "You caused that problem ya know?"

Ichigo laughed but the yelped as Grimmjaw grabbed his which was semi hard. "Looks like you have a problem too."

Ichigo slowly sat up, Grimmjaw moving back to give the strawberry room. He took off his shirt reveling his soft silky tanned skin. Looking back at Grimmjaw he said, "If I don't feel comfortable you will stop right?"

Grimmjaw smirked. "Right."

---

Next Chapter is coming right up! The good stuff is in that one Evil grin

Review and give me love!


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING! MAJOR YAOI THIS WHOLE CHAPTER!!! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!

To the others who like it enjoy!

Grimmjaw laid Ichigo down to the bed once again and kissed his neck up to his ear which made the boy moan. Oh how he loved the boys sounds. Ichigo shuddered as Grimmjaw whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

"You're so cute." Grimmjaw said making Ichigo brighten up like a strawberry. Undoing the belt and tossing it to the side Grimmjaw unzipped the boys pants and pulled them off, tossing them off the bed. Ichigo now only had his boxers on and was feeling very vulnerable. Grimmjaw took in the site of Ichigo splayed out on the bed with lust filled in his eyes as he gripped the sheets, waiting for Grimmjaw to make his move.

Taking off his shirt as slowly as possible, Grimmjaw eyed Ichigo as the boy watched his every move. He threw the shirt to the ground and kissed the boy down his stomach. Ichigo gripped the sheets and held back a moan as Grimmjaw slipped his hand under the silky black boxers that was Ichigo's.

"You're pretty exited eh Ichi!?" Grimmjaw said as he slid his thumb across the head of Ichigo's throbbing member. Ichigo cried out and let his head fall back, arching into Grimmjaw's hand. The substitute shinigami never had felt this much pleasure in fighting hollows. To him this was heavenly.

"Grimm...jaw..." Ichigo said softly between pants as his eyes wandered Grimmjaw's body. A jolt went down to Grimmjaw's aching member as Ichigo groaned. It was going to be hard to restrain himself from fucking the boy senseless.

As Grimmjaw massaged Ichigo's cock he brought two fingers up to Ichigo's mouth.

"Suck them." Grimmjaw said. Ichigo did as he was told and swirled his tongue around the two fingers, coating them in his sweet saliva. Grimmjaw groaned and wished he was sucking on something different however he didn't want to get Ichigo scared.

Ichigo whimpered at the loss of ministrations to his member. Grimmjaw pulled his two now wet fingers out of Ichigo's mouth and kissed the boy again sliding his tongue into the warm cavern.

Grimmjaw slowly brought his fingers up to Ichigo's entranced and pushed the tip of his middle finger in. Ichigo gasped in pain and arched away from Grimmjaw's finger.

"What are you doing!? That hurts!" Ichigo said as he looked up at Grimmjaw worried.

"It won't after a while. Trust me it won't. It will feel good. All you have to do is relax. Can you do that for me Ichi?" Grimmjaw asked as he brushed back some of Ichigo's bangs from his eyes.

"You promise it will feel good?"

"Yes I promise. Now relax." Grimmjaw said as he slowly pushed his finger in again. Ichigo bit his lip and tried desperately to do as he was told. He wanted it to feel good and defiantly didn't want to stop feeling good. But as he kept trying it only hurt more.

"Ahh...Grimm..it's..ngh..It's not working..." Ichigo said as he tried to hold back the tears from leaving his eyes. Grimmjaw grabbed Ichigo's cock with his other hand and pumped it, trying to get Ichigo to relax. Ichigo's voice hitched as he was filled with pain and pleasure. Slowly the pain started to subside and he was finally able to relax. Grimmjaw put in another finger and stretched the boy, moving his fingers all around inside the boys tight entrance.

"You ok?" Grimmjaw asked as he felt his neglected cock begin to painfully stiffen. He inhaled sharply and looked back at Ichigo.

"Yea...are you?" Ichigo said knowing that Grimmjaw was not indeed ok. He knew that Grimmjaw was trying his hardest to not hurt him and he appreciated it deeply. Ichigo pushed back on Grimmjaw's fingers and moaned. "Just a little more..." Ichigo said earning a smile from Grimmjaw.

He continued stretching the boy, moving his fingers in and out, trying to find that one spot that would make the boy go insane. He lifted one of Ichigo's legs up and over his shoulder to go deeper inside of him and finally found it.

"AHH GRIMMJAW!!!" Ichigo cried as he almost lost it. Grimmjaw squeezed the boys member refusing him from coming so soon. Ichigo moaned and reached out, grabbing Grimmjaw's fingers and pulling them out. "Just do it Grimmjaw...please." Ichigo begged as he went back to gripping the sweaty sheets under him.

Grimmjaw took something out of his pocket; he opened the tube and spurted some of it onto his hand. Then he spread it on his finally needed member, getting it ready for Ichigo. Throwing the bottle to the side he positioned himself to Ichigo's entrance and looked over to Ichigo who had his eyes tightly closed and ready for what was about to happen.

"Ichigo...look at me." Grimmjaw said. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and looked at Grimmjaw. "Good boy." He said as he slid himself into Ichigo quite easily. Ichigo screamed as he felt the immense pain coming back. Grimmjaw's fingers just didn't make up for Grimmjaw's cock. There was no way. Ichigo reached out and grabbed onto Grimmjaw's shoulders, digging his nails into them as he panted harshly. Grimmjaw groaned and accidentally slammed all the way into Ichigo. Well I wouldn't really say accidentally. It was more of Grimmjaw's body responding to the tightness around him.

Ichigo let out another scream and bit on to Grimmjaw's shoulder, trying to hold back another scream. Tears started flowing down the boys face. Grimmjaw suddenly felt bad and looked over to Ichigo. "Sorry...you ok?"

Ichigo nodded. "Prove me wrong and make it feel good ok?" Ichigo said as he wiped some of his tears. Grimmjaw kissed him and let Ichigo adjust to the huge intrusion.

When Ichigo started feeling the pain subside he pushed back to Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw knew what he meant and slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Ichigo's head fell back as he groaned. His arms were still wrapped around Grimmjaw's neck. Grimmjaw found this very arousing.

Slowly picking up the pace Grimmjaw kissed Ichigo on the lips and said. "I love you."

Ichigo blushed and closed his eyes, feeling Grimmjaw inside of him. Suddenly Ichigo cried out. He hit it. "Ngh..ahh...Grimm do that again.." Ichigo said out of breath. Grimmjaw smirked and slid all the way out and plunged back in moaning with Ichigo as he hit it again.

Soon Grimmjaw was able to hit Ichigo's prostate with every thrust. Ichigo moved with his thrusts to get more pleasure out of it. He wasn't going to be able to take more of it for very long.

Knowing Ichigo was getting to the end, Grimmjaw thrusted faster and harder, groaning into the crook of Ichigo's neck as he left a nice mark on it. "Grimm!!! Oh god!" Ichigo cried as he started to see white in his vision.

After a couple more thrusts Ichigo screamed out Grimmjaw's name and came. Grimmjaw came soon after, spilling his seed into Ichigo. They both laid there out of breath and still glazing over from their high. Grimmjaw pulled out of Ichigo and rolled beside Ichigo, taking him into his arms.

"Your mine Ichigo. Ya got that?" Grimmjaw said into Ichigo's ear softly. Ichigo nodded as he started to fall asleep. Grimmjaw chuckled. He must have worked him to the point where he would be so tired that he'd fall asleep.

"I love you Grimmjaw." Ichigo said as he drifter off to sleep. Grimmjaw smiled. "I love ya too Ichi." Kissing the top of Ichigo's head and pulling the covers up, Grimmjaw pulled him closer and fell asleep with him knowing that might not be such a good idea.

---

Wow I think that was the longest sex scene I have ever made in my life. Tell me if you like it! I think I will write another chapter for this but I'm not sure. Tell me if you guys want another chapter or not. I think I might have Ichigo's father walk in on them. TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! JA!


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjaw woke up at 7 o clock am because of a loud annoying ring that came from Ichigo's cell phone on his desk. He looked over to the boy who was still sleeping soundly beside him. Sighing, he slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the desk.

"Hello?" He said in the phone.

"Ichigo! You sound so different! What happened?" Said Ichigo's buddy Keigo. Grimmjaw had no idea who this was so he just hung up on him and went back to bed.

Ichigo felt a stir in his bed and he turned over to see Grimmjaw getting back in.

"Where were you?" Ichigo said softly as he cuddled next to Grimmjaw. The espada sighed and wrapped his arms around Ichigo. "Your phone rang so I answered it and I hung up."

"Who was it?" Ichigo asked.

"Hell if I know!" Grimmjaw said rather loudly. Ichigo put his hand on his mouth and glared at him. "You realize I have my family sleeping in this house as well?"

"Sorry...I just don't like getting woken up so early in the morning." Grimmjaw said as he pointed to the time. Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. "Grimmjaw...hide...in my closet...NOW!"

Grimmjaw looked at Ichigo confused until he heard foot steps coming up the stairs and to the room. He quickly got in the closet and watched as Ichigo's father, Isshin barged in and tried to tackle Ichigo but the boy kicked him in the stomach.

"Good kick my son! Eh...why are you not wearing anything?" Isshin asked as he pointed to Ichigo's clothes on the ground. Ichigo noticed that Grimmjaw's clothes were right beside his. 'Shit!!!' He thought.

Isshin picked up the white clothing and looked back at Ichigo. "What are these? They certainly aren't yours because they are too big." Isshin said as he studied the unusual clothing. Ichigo gulped. Luckly the door bell rang which gave Ichigo the chance to not get interrogated by his father. "Coming!" Isshin called out as he ran down the stairs.

"Hello Is Ichigo there? I called him and he didn't sound so good." It was Keigo. Isshin smiled. "Go ahead and go up there. However, don't barge in there because Ichigo isn't dressed yet."

-----

Ichigo sighed in relief as he signaled Grimmjaw to come out. They both got dressed quickly sat down on the bed side by side.

"That was a close one." Grimmjaw said.

"Too close..." Ichigo replied as he fell back on the bed and closed his eyes. Grimmjaw chuckled and climbed on top of the boy. "Hey Ichi?" He asked.

"No." Ichigo said knowing Grimmjaw's objective. He could feel Grimmjaw's erection growing.

"Why!?" Grimmjaw said as he kissed Ichigo.

"I said no!" Ichigo said as Keigo barged in and whacked Grimmjaw with a broom.

"RAPIST!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Keigo screamed and looked at Grimmjaw who knew it was time for him to go. He pushed Keigo into the closet and closed it, Kissed Ichigo one last time and said, "See ya later. I'll come back when you're not so busy." Then he jumped out the window and took off.

"WHERE IS HE!!!?" Keigo said as he came out of the closet. He was shaking from fear, holding on to the broom tightly. Ichigo rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed again.

Isshin came in with a butcher knife. "Did I hear something about a rapist!?" He asked as he searched the room. Ichigo screamed. "WHAT'S WITH THE KNIFE!?"

"There was a guy with blue hair that was on top of Ichigo when I came in." Keigo said as he pointed to the embarrassed strawberry who was hiding his face. Isshin sat down beside Ichigo and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry Ichigo. You're going to be alright. Daddy's here." He coed, rubbing Ichigo's back softly.

"I'm fine. Really." Ichigo said as he pulled from his fathers over protective embrace. Karin and Yuzu walked into the room shocked.

"What's going on here?" Karin asked.

"Nothing." Ichigo said, sitting up and walking out of his room. He went down stairs and grabbed his shoes, putting them on, grabbing his bag and walking out of the house. His father along with Keigo and his sisters watched through his window as he left.

"He must be embarrassed." Yuzu said.

"No...he is just going to school.." Karin snorted.

"AHH IM GOING TO BE LATE!" Keigo shouted and ran out of the house after Ichigo.

Both Keigo and Ichigo arrived on time and went to their class. Ichigo sighed, taking out his note book and opening it to a blank page. He started writing down the notes that were on the board.

"Ichigo kun. Do you have your homework?" The teacher asked as she stood by him. Ichigo twitched. "No...um I don't." he said as he cursed Grimmjaw in his mind.

"That's not good Ichigo. Maybe you should get a tutor to help you." She said as she walked up to the front of the class and started teaching.

Ichigo hit his head on the desk in anger. It wasn't that the work was hard. Sure it was time consuming but he could deal with that as long as he didn't have any distractions. Unfortunately Grimmjaw was a big distraction.

Ichigo stayed after school and finished the homework he didn't do. He turned it in to the teacher who was very happy that he stayed and showed that he is a good student.

Walking out into the front of the school Ichigo spotted a familiar blue haired espada waiting as the front gates. Ichigo ran up to him and punched him.

"WHAT THE HELL!!! IS THAT YOUR WAY OF SAYING HELLO!?" Grimmjaw said, rubbing his cheek.

"It's your fault that I had to stay late and do the homework I was supposed to do last night!" Ichigo snarled as he brushed past him, heading down the sidewalk. Grimmjaw chuckled and followed him from behind.

"Keep swayin' that ass like that and I'm gonna hafta do something about it." Grimmjaw said as he licked his lips in delight. Ichigo growled. "Could you not stare at my ass?"

"I'm not staring. I'm fantasizing." Grimmjaw said smugly. Ichigo shook his head and walked into a market. He walked down the isle with Grimmjaw behind him and grabbed some food along with two sodas. He walked over to the counter and looked over at the clerk. "Excuse me?" Asked Ichigo to the clerk.

"Ah yes- Oh Ichigo! Long time no see!" Hanatarou said with a smile. He looked behind Ichigo and screamed. "Ichigo! There is an arrancar behind you!" Ichigo laughed and looked behind him at Grimmjaw.

"He's fine Hanatarou." Ichigo said as he turned back at his shinigami friend.

"Are you sure?" Grimmjaw growled at that comment. He went up to Ichigo and wrapped his arms around him, looking at Hanatarou. "Trust me he's sure." Grimmjaw said smirking. Ichigo blushed.

Hanatarou just rung the items and put them in a bag. "See you later Ichigo and be careful." He said.

Ichigo waved goodbye and walked out with Grimmjaw.

"So where to next?" Grimmjaw asked. Ichigo handed him a soda and kept walking. "Were going to Urahara's to get you a gigai. Grimmjaw smiled. "You mean the thing where if I wear it then everyone can see me? They already can!"

"Keigo can see you because of me and Hanatarou can see you because he is a shinigami." Ichigo said as he walked down the block. "Everyone here can't see you. If they did they would be laughing at your outfit." Ichigo said and laughed. Grimmjaw however did not.

"Real comical Ichi." Grimmjaw said as they neared Urahara's shop.

Ichigo opened the door and looked in seeing Urahara sleeping. "Oi...Urahara...wake up."

Urahara opened his eyes and smiled at the two. "I see you have made an arrancar friend. Let me guess. You want me to make him a gigai?"

Ichigo turned away and nodded. How did this guy know about everything?

"You know Ichigo, you seem to get a lot of enemies to like you. It's quite interesting." Urahara said as he looked at Grimmjaw who was glaring at Urahara.

"Your name?"

"Grimmjaw jaguerjaques." Grimmjaw responded. (That is so spelled wrong!)

Urahara smiled at him and took his measurements. Then he told them to wait about an hour for the gigai. Ichigo took out the food and pigged out with Grimmjaw.

An hour later Urahara appeared with the gigai and gave it to Grimmjaw. "Take care now!" He said with a smile. "And don't go fucking Ichigo senseless when you want to." Urahara whispered to Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw smirked. This guy knew too much.

They left Urahara and walked over to Orihime's house to stay the night. Ichigo knew that Grimmjaw couldn't stay at his place and he didn't trust him with Inoue so he decided to call his father and tell him he was staying at a friends house.

Inoue was notified about Grimmjaw while Ichigo was walking over there. Of course he didn't tell her about their relationship.

"Welcome Ichigo, Grimmjaw." Inoue said with a smile as she opened the door for them.

"Thanks again for letting us stay over here Inoue." Ichigo said as he took off his shoes. Grimmjaw did the same. They went over to the living room where inoue had a movie set up for all of them to watch. They all sat down, Grimmjaw sitting next to Ichigo and Orihime sitting on the second sofa. She started the movie and they watched the whole thing. Well at least Inoue did. Ichigo fell asleep half way during the movie and Grimmjaw couldn't stop looking at Ichigo.

Grimmjaw had Ichigo laying on top of him, his head to Grimmjaw's chest. Inoue blushed at the site.

"Um...Your rooms are ready. I need to go to sleep so I'll see you two in the morning." Inoue said before turning around.

"If ya happen to hear anything its just me and Ichi." Grimmjaw said with a smirk. Inoue blushed and lead Grimmjaw to his room. Grimmjaw was carrying Ichigo in his arms. He thanked her and she closed the door. Grimmjaw chuckled and laid Ichigo down on the bed slowly stripping him. Ichigo was sound asleep and was oblivious to the danger he was in.

He licked Ichigo's lips and sat on top of Ichigo's hips. His erection was already fully hard. Taking off Ichigo's shirt he began to kiss down his neck and to his chest where he heard Ichigo groan.

He was going to have fun tonight.

Ichigo was feeling really good for some reason. He felt like he was burning up but in a good way. Slowly he came too as he moaned and opened his eyes seeing Grimmjaw looking up at him. He licked Ichigo's hard on and watched Ichigo arch his back in pleasure.

"How ya feelin Ichi?" Grimmjaw asked as he sat up and kissed the boy. Ichigo moaned.

"Really...ngh...really good." Ichigo chocked out between pants. He gripped the sheets below him making Grimmjaw stare in awe at his beauty. Lust filled eyes met lust filled eyes as they kissed battling for dominance. Grimmjaw won of course. He parted and quickly licked his fingers, coating them in saliva. Then he went back to kissing the boy. He pushed his finger into Ichigo's entrance causing Ichigo to cry out his name.

"Heh...careful Ichi. You don't want that woman coming down here." Grimmjaw said as he pushed further in Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo whimpered and shut his eyes tightly, his hand covering his mouth. Ichigo could feel Grimmjaw's fingers stretch him. It felt so much better than it did last time he had to admit. However he felt that he wasn't doing anything for Grimmjaw so he grabbed his lovers member and stroked it softly. Grimmjaw groaned and took his fingers out.

"I get enough pleasure from just bein' inside of ya Ichi. You don't have to worry about that." Ichigo blushed and let his head fall back, gasping as Grimmjaw thrusted into him. Ichigo's breath became rapid, heavy pants filled the room.

"Your so adorable Ichi." Grimmjaw said, thrusting into him harder. Ichigo cried out again and again, forgetting about where he was. He was over filled with pleasure and he couldn't get enough of it.

Grimmjaw moaned as he picked up the pace, Ichigo moving with Grimmjaw, calling out his name every time he hit his prostate. Ichigo started to see white in his vision as he grabbed a hold of Grimmjaw and kissed him before screaming and collapsing on the bed. Grimmjaw kept thrusting some more and called out Ichigo's name as he went over board, spilling his seed in to Ichigo. He laid beside Ichigo, pulling out of him as he watched the boy calm down. He just couldn't resist this kid. He was so cute.

"Ichi?" Grimmjaw asked as he cuddled up to Ichigo.

"Yea?"

"I love you." Grimmjaw said as he kissed his lover. Ichigo smiled and kissed him back. He moved closer to Grimmjaw and fell asleep.

Grimmjaw turned to the door and smirked as he saw Inoue behind the cracked open door. Inoue blushed and quickly ran back to her room. Grimmjaw just hugged Ichigo and drifted off to sleep.

---

Ah...Im done...Another chapter complete. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Im a little lost with what I want to do next with the story so give my some ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo woke up suddenly, hearing a loud girlish scream. He got up quickly and ran to the kitchen where he saw smoke.

"GODDAMMIT WOMAN!!! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO COOK!!!" Grimmjaw screamed while throwing a pale of water at the scorching stove. Ichigo stood there pondering for a moment. Grimmjaw was in an apron and Inoue was crying saying that she didn't know that Grimmjaw would burn the eggs while she went to the bathroom. Ichigo chuckled and opened the window to let the smoke out while Grimmjaw stopped the flames.

"Just go sit down Ichigo kun, Grimmjaw kun, I'll clean this up." Inoue said and smiled. But Ichigo wasn't going to let her clean up Grimmjaw's mess. No way.

"Inoue how about you sit down and relax and Grimmjaw and I will clean up. We'll even do the dishes." Ichigo said and hauled his lover up from the seat he sat in. "Grab a sponge...NOW." Ichigo spat.

"But she just said that she wanted to clea-" Grimmjaw stopped when he saw the boys angry face. Sighing, Grimmjaw grabbed a sponge and started wiping down the stove while cursing softly.

Ichigo went into the other room and came back with something behind his back. Grimmjaw didn't notice until he heard a click and then saw a flash. "What the hell was that?" The blue haired arrancar said and looked at the smirking boy.

"This is a camera and I just took a picture of you in an apron, cleaning a stove. It's priceless." Grimmjaw frowned as Ichigo started laughing. Inoue was giggling as well.

"You know what they say Ichigo?" Grimmjaw said while getting back to his task. "Hmm? What's that?"

"Payback's a total bitch." Grimmjaw said as he finished up. Ichigo rolled his eyes and started doing the dishes. Grimmjaw soon came over to help. It was pretty peaceful at the beginning. Ichigo cleaned the dishes and Grimmjaw dried them off, setting them on the counter.

"Finished..." Both boys said. Inoue was impressed. The room was spotless.

"Thank you." Inoue said softly and blushed. Ichigo raised a brow. He walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead. "You ok Inoue? Do you have a fever?"

Inoue tensed and started laughing stupidly. "No..hehe um I don't know I guess I'm just a little flush from all of the panic."

"Heh..." Grimmjaw chuckled as Inoue stared at him blushing. Ichigo was confused.

"Why are you looking at Grimmjaw like that?" Ichigo said. Could they secretly be dating. Ichigo would kill Grimmjaw if he was!

"She's blushin' cause she saw me fuckin' ya last night." Grimmjaw said proudly and smirked when Inoue's face flushed even more. However Ichigo was in a state of shock.

"...you..." He looked at Inoue hoping that it was a joke but Inoue just nodded. Ichigo blushed.

"GRIMMJAW WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE SAW!?" Ichigo screamed. He smacked Grimmjaw on the head and stomped out of the room.

"Yea that's right Ichi! Go pout in another room!" Grimmjaw yelled. He turned to Inoue. "By the way...when I said paybacks a bitch I really meant it."

-------------

After a while of sulking Ichigo went back in the kitchen. "Um...Inoue I'm sorry about what...you...well you know...saw..."

"It's alright Kurosaki kun." Inoue said smiling. "It actually was ...eheh...um..."

"She wants to say that she was turned on by it." Grimmjaw said smugly. Ichigo's eyes widened. "Whelp I think it's time to go now!" Ichigo grabbed Grimmjaw's arm and waved goodbye to Inoue.

"Grimmjaw you need to learn when to shut up..." Ichigo said, storming down the sidewalk.

"Well it's not my fault that you guys are pussy's who can't finish what they are gonna say!" Grimmjaw said frowning.

"I swear to god I'm going to hit you if you don't just shut up!" Ichigo yelled and let go of Grimmjaw, walking faster so that he was In front of the espada.

"DON'T PISS ME OFF SHIMIGAMI OR I'LL FUCK YOU UNTIL YOU CAN'T MOVE FOR A MONTH!!!"

Everyone stopped and stared at the two hot headed men. Ichigo happened to notice and quickly ran from the crowd. Grimmjaw just stood there baffled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOKIN AT!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ishida turned the corner, heading to his house with two bags of groceries. He was thinking about life and school when Ichigo slammed into him.

"Kurosaki! What on earth are you doing!?" Ishida said as he picked up all of the fallen food items and putting them into the plastic bags. Ichigo blinked.

"Oh Ishida...sorry bout that...I was just kinda pissed off at someone..." Ichigo said thinking about Grimmjaw and how he left him. He smirked inwardly thinking that Grimmjaw would be lost.

"So you run into me to let out your anger..." Ishida asked, standing up and walking away. Ichigo followed. "No! It's not like I meant to do that! Jeez!" Ishida rolled his eyes. "Well the least you could do is carry my bags." Ishida gave Ichigo his groceries and talked while they headed to Ishida's home.

----------------------------

"So who were you so pissed at?" Ishida asked as he put the groceries away.

Ichigo slightly blushed. What was he suppose to say. I was angry at my lover who happens to be Grimmjaw?

"I...I was angry at my dad..." Ichigo said softly. It wasn't a very convincing answer to Ishida. Ishida pushed up his glasses and stared at the teen. "Is that really who you were angry at?"

Before Ichigo could answer Ishida shot up and looked out the window franticly.

"There is an arrancar here! Can't you tell by the enormous reiatsu? Oh my god where is it!?"" Ichigo gulped. It had to be Grimmjaw...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: YES I AM ALIVE! And I haven't given up on any stories. Ive just been very busy this year but now I have some time so I'm writing again. I'm sorry for the LONG wait but here it is and... well yea enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------

"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE SHINIGAMI!!!"

Ishida peaked through the window, catching a glance at the espada. "Oh god its that Grimmjaw guy! He has a gigai...HOW DOES HE HAVE A GIGAI!?"

Ishida grabbed Ichigo, quickly taking him down to the basement. "Ichigo what have I told you about your out of control reiatsu! Espada can track you easily!"

Ichigo frowned. "I'll go out and deal with it. You just stay here." Ishida was going to protest but Ichigo already ran upstairs. _That asshole! He thinks he can just let Inoue watch as we fuck!? My badass rep is completely ruined because of him!_ Ichigo opened the front door spotting a very angry espada.

"What the hell is your problem, leavin' me out in that crowd!?" Grimmjaw yelled as he stomped over to his agitated lover.

"You embarrass me in front of Inoue and then you embarrass me in front of people I don't even know!" Grimmjaw knew Ichigo was pissed but at this point he really didn't care about fighting, he wanted to fuck. Taking a deep breath to control himself, Grimmjaw walked carefully towards his stubborn strawberry and calmly tried to change the subject.

"So who's place is this?" Grimmjaw asked and soon was answered by the nerdy looking Quincy popping his head by the window. "Oh..." Was all the espada could say before Ichigo punched him across the face.

"Don't change the subject." His eyes were a very dark caramel glaring at him like he would to a hollow.

"Uhh...Kurosaki...What's going on?" Ishida said as he slowly started to get up from hiding.

"SHUT UP FOUR EYES!!!" Both Ichigo and Grimmjaw yelled causing Ishida to slump back down to hide.

The two glared at each other for about another minute until Ichigo finally gave up.

"Ok Grimmjaw, look do you understand why I'm pissed at you?" Ichigo asked hoping that the blue haired idiot did understand.

Of course Grimmjaw didn't really know what he did that would make him THAT pissed but he said he did so Ichigo would forgive him.

Ishida, still behind the couch, listened in awe as the Espada and the shinigami sorted things out like...like...a couple would!?

"Hey Ichigo...Can I talk to you?" Ishida asked ready for an attack. Ichigo turned to him and shrugged. "Yeah sure...I might as well explain to you what's going on anyways."

All three sat at the kitchen table as Ichigo explained what happened. Ishida's eyes became wider and wider with each piece of information he was given.

"So let me get this straight." Ishida said. "You were doing homework and Grimmjaw came by and you two..." He couldn't finish his sentence. The news partly baffled him and somehow he knew that Ichigo had somewhat of a friendship with the blue haired monster from the start. He just didn't think it was the SEXUAL friendship. He pushed up his glasses and glanced over to the Espada.

"So how does Aizen feel about this." Ishida asked coolly, keeping his nerves down. Grimmjaw just tilted his head. "The hell if I know...Though I should probably check in once in a while...he might get suspicious." Grimmjaw was in thought as Ichigo smack the backside of his head. "BAKA!!! You didn't tell Aizen where you are and haven't checked in!?"

"Well I've kinda been preoccupied if you know what I mean." Grimmjaw said smoothly as he smirked. Ichigo groaned and put his hands to his face. Suddenly Ichigo's phone rang.

"Yeah hello?"

"Ichigo kun! It's Urahara. I would just like to know if you and grimm kun aren't to busy right now."

"Not really why?" Ichigo could hear someone else in the background.

"Well there is an Espada here who would love it if you two would come by for a chat."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "SHIT..."

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes it is short because I wanted to ask you guys which espada you would like to be there and also what COULD happen. You know like...Stark is there and takes an interest in ichi or something like that. So review and tell me what you think. This is gonna get interesting! –TrvrTnt7


End file.
